


Moonlight

by TechroAmi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechroAmi/pseuds/TechroAmi
Summary: Lapis is experiencing writer's block. so how does she get over it?





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> so umm... here... just... here.

To say that Lapis is frustrated is the understatement of the century. She had been almost ready to bang her head against the wall in said frustration as she stares at the blank document. The words just not coming to her. Writer’s block is something that is heavily dreaded by any writer, Lapis hates it with a burning passion. She needs something to distract herself, but at the same time said distraction might just prevent her from actually being able to write anything at all.

As a full time writer Lapis spends almost all of her time at home, in front of her computer while her girlfriend works at an IT firm. The situation isn’t bad and everything works out as she does get hit after hit when she publishes, but right now she’s just not feeling it. The words are just a bunch of jumbled mess in her head, and being alone isn’t doing her any favors.

She needs something… something big to really distract her from the block and maybe help her get over it. A sudden thought enters her mind as she catches a glimpse of her girlfriend’s photo on her desk.

‘When was the last time we made love?’ she wonders and tries to remember. It might have been a while ago, maybe ever since the block started. She loves her girlfriend with a passion. And when they would made love all she could think about was her. The thought of her girlfriend’s naked form as she writhes beneath her and moaning her name, got Lapis’ attention as she blushed and tries to concentrate on her _actual_ work, but it’s too late. As a writer her imagination is like a river that cannot stop flowing and each countless night is remembered in entire detail. Her cheeks are suddenly warm as the memories flood her mind, the images, the sounds. She tries to shake the thoughts out of her head as she looks out the window; a thought enters her mind as she sits there.

‘It’s a full moon’

Barely a few seconds pass from the thought, and she hears the front door open, knowing full well who it was, she got up almost in a trance and walks into the living room, finding her girlfriend putting down her bag and taking off her shoes.

“Peridot” She whispers almost inaudibly. Peridot looks up at the sound of her name and finally places her shoes in the rack. She smiles tiredly, a rough day of work very evident on her face.

“Lapis, I’m home, have you ea—“ Peridot’s words are cut short as Lapis suddenly walks up to her pushing her to the door and placing her lips unto the blonde’s neck softly inhaling as lapis whispers.

“Welcome home” whispering hotly as she gently sucks on Peridot’s neck, nipping and licking.

“L-Lapis w-what—“ Peridot couldn’t finish her sentence as she is caught in the pleasure of Lapis’ actions. Being the only one with semi-coherent thoughts she has to be the responsible one.

“L-Lapis, as much…OH… As m-much as I want this t-to happen, maybe… maybe we should.. AH… m-move this to the b-bedroom?” she almost moans out the last word as Lapis starts to grind her knee in between her legs. With a groan Lapis pulls away, still looking as if she’s in a trance simply nods, and kisses Peridot on the lips moaning into her mouth as they try their best  to walk to the bedroom.

Peridot should’ve been more clear as to where exactly in the bedroom they should be, but even those thoughts were thrown out as Lapis pins her to the door as it shuts behind them. Clearly all logical and coherent thoughts gone as they continue to explore each other’s mouth in a battle for dominance. Peridot was clearly losing but she didn’t care. They both know they need this; and she was not about to argue that fact. Lapis pulls at the Hem of Peridot shirt and almost rips it while trying to take it off. When the offending article was finally off, Lapis leans in again now leaving kisses all over Peridot’s chest as she undoes her bra to let it fall to the floor. Peridot not wanting to be the only one in undress also pulls at Lapis’ clothing. She stops just for a moment at the sight of Lapis’ form and bites her lower lip. With all of the infernal clothing finally gone, Lapis resumes ravishing Peridot’s body, letting her hands roam free as her lips do the same.

“W-what has gotten into you” Peridot whispers as she moans out when Lapis licks her nipple gently sucking it. Lapis pulls away and looks at her with nothing but lust and love in her eyes; she suddenly speaks.

“I… read something interesting today” Lapis smirks as she continues to let her hand roam all over her girlfriend’s body making sure to give equal attention to _everything_. Peridot trying not to stammer answers in curiosity.

“Y-Yeah? What w-was it about?” She said panting at Lapis’ ministrations, yet genuinely curious as to how something she read could make her like this.

“Have you ever wondered why most people make love at night?” Lapis whispers into her ear as she grabs both of Peridot’s wrist and pins it above the blonde girl’s head. This surprises the younger girl, but could only let out a whimper. Shaking her head she answers.

“N-No… why?” she stammered as Lapis uses the tip of her fingers to glide across Peridot’s body. Lapis kept her left hand on her girlfriend’s wrist while her right explored downwards ever so slowly with her fingertips.

"It was believed that the moon heightened _all_ the senses" Lapis stats in a deep raspy voice, as she moves her hand slowly, almost teasingly. Peridot continues to let out a whimper, being teased is something she knows for a fact Lapis loves to do to her, but she is always happy to oblige. The end game was always… worth the wait.

"Even the slightest touch, to _any_ part of your body is increased _tenfold_ " Lapiswhispers the last word almost like a promise as she dips her hand low finally reaching her destination, leaving but a ghost of her touch; it was enough to make Peridot visibly shudder.

Lapis loving the reactions she’s getting, she gently eases her fingers inside then out just enough as to not be what the blonde needed right then, hearing her girlfriend’s moans were music to her ears. She continues to speak.

"Hearing your own moans will fill you with pure lust" she whispers as she nibbles at Peridot’s ear. The blonde can’t help but start panting, Lapis is definitely pushing the right buttons and it’s leaving her a mess. Just the way she’s speaking right now is making her lose all coherent thought processes.

"Each scent will be sweet and addictive" Lapis continues her ghostly touches, as Peridot can’t help but inhale deeply, she didn’t know if everything Lapis was saying was true, but it seems more and more plausible as she find her girlfriend’s scent is driving her crazy. Lapis smirks as she brings her gaze up to Peridot seeing how much of an effect she has over the shorter girl.

"Each taste will leave you wanting more" Lapis says as she leans in slow and kisses Peridot softly, nipping at her lower lip. Peridot could only moan into her mouth as she opens in savoring the taste of her girlfriend as their tongues dance with eachothers. Peridot not able to stop or even want to stop how her body is reacting with the words and ministrations of her girlfriend. Lapis pulls away, knowing how much she’s affecting the shorter girl; she smirks and finally makes Peridot look at her directly by tilting her head up. She stares deeply into Peridot’s green eyes.

"And finally your eyes... your eyes will look at nothing but your partner as she brings you into the epitome of pleasure" She says in a whisper as she looks at the blonde. Peridot could only look at Lapis with half lidded eyes. She’s too far gone and all she can think about was how sexy and amazing Lapis looked, and how much she needs her right now.

“L-Lapis” she whimpers out. Lapis smirks and looks at her coyly.

“Yes, Love?” She responds. It was kind of cruel, she knows exactly what she needs to do… but the thought of seeing and hearing Peridot beg for her was too good to pass up.

“P-Please” Peridot moans out as she bucks her hips slightly forward, trying to get to Lapis’ fingers, she needs it… oh how she needs it. Lapis knows this and with that single word finally she give in. it was gentle and soft.

You would think from the lack of physical intimacy that they would be in a rush, that they wouldn’t be able to control themselves. But as Lapis slowly nips at Peridot’s neck leaving her fingers to its dance. All she can think about is savoring this intimacy, savoring the quiet moans of her lover as she brings her to the height of pleasure.

Peridot is the same, as much as she badly needs it, she wants Lapis to take her time, she wants to savor every moment of this act and burn it into her being. She didn’t know what has gotten into Lapis and she really didn’t care, as she felt her body burn from the touch. A welcoming feeling, as she climbs higher and higher. She wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world; it was such an intimate and sensual feeling and as she finally reaches that peak, a silent shudder and a moan escapes her lips.

Lapis smiles as she feels her love reach her climax, and she brings her lips down unto the blonde’s as she released Peridot’s wrists. Peridot still buzzing wraps her arms around Lapis one for support and the other just to have her close. Lapis guides Peridot backwards unto the bed and falls backward with a giggle as Peridot squeaks falling on top of her. After the fit of giggles dies down Peridot lightly pecks Lapis on the lips.

“What has gotten into you? And please have it happen more often” Peridot says as she cuddles into Lapis. Inhaling in her scent as she normally does in these moments

“I just thought of you while I trying to write” Lapis replies playing with Peridot’s hair. She swears she could hear her girlfriend purr.

“Charmer… I’m glad you’re out of your writer’s block” Peridot says and nuzzles closer into her.

“Mmmm… I’m not. But being with you right now certainly helped” Lapis smiles and kisses Peridot softly. Peridot grins and pushes Lapis down unto the bed on her back and lightly traces her hand on Lapis’ body. Lapis gasps in surprise at the sudden touch.

“Is that so? Well maybe I could help you COMPLETELY get rid of it” She says and leans down for a kiss.

Lapis didn’t complain one bit.

Needless to say she had another hit that time around.

“Moonlight” by: Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh.. hope you liked it...


End file.
